


Purging Sith and Mistreatment

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor), Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Trigger Warning: Reference of self as an object, ig, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor
Summary: Yup, another Story-based by an anon ask for@johnnyclash87...A mysterious Squad of Clone Trooper appearing out of nowhere, an attempt on Obi-Wan's life, the undercover of a plot against the Republic and Jedi.Codyreallywishes that he was paid more (or, you know, at all).
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CC-2224 | Cody & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. Waking up to a different world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnyclash87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/gifts).



> I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, Kudos for whoever finds the ask I'm referring to.😏😏
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> ##  **_Mind The Tags!!!!!!_ **

‘79 shifted a bit, unsure of where it was.

Was it abandoned by its squad? Master always said that if it wasn’t as good enough it would be left behind or donated to the Galactic Scientific Research Labs…

‘79 took a few breaths, trying to be as silent as possible, trying to figure where it was without opening its eyes, knowing that if it did open them it wouldn’t end well.

If it was right, it was in the medbay, which was odd, as it only went there when the Trainers allowed it and its Squad to do so.

Out of nowhere, ‘79 heard a few voices speak.

“-ink did this to them?” Asked a male voice, with an Imperial Center accent.

“I don’t know, sir.” Answered a clone, making ‘79 stiff a bit, not used to other clones talking that way, with a bit more of emotion and not as if they were a robot.

“Mhm...maybe we could ask him?” Asked the first voice, making ‘79 s relax a bit, they weren’t talking about it, maybe It could sleep a bit more?

“Vod1, can you tell me who took you and your squad?” ‘79 froze as he felt a hand touch slowly blinking his eyes open, making sure to not look at the Red-headed Natural Born officer in the eye, they never liked it when it did.

“I-I’m sorry sir, but I don’t know what you are talking about,” ‘79 said, mentally wincing as it stuttered.

There goes its meals for a week…

“That’s fine vod’ika2, you might remember in the future,” The older clone said patiently, sitting down at the bed, leaving ‘79 mentally gobsmacked as it wasn’t expecting to see that much emotion in a clone.

Now that he thinks about it, ‘79 doesn’t remember its mind being this clear in a long time…

“I am afraid I must go.” Said the Natural Born Officer, looking down on his comm “Anakin needs my help on something.”

“Alright,” Said the other Clone (‘79 _really_ needed to figure out its number), surprising (and worrying) ‘79 as it hadn’t said ‘Sir’ at the end “See you later General.”

The General (did the High Master bring back the General rank? It thought that it was destroyed after the attempted murder and the whole betray thing by the almost-killers-scum, but it wasn’t going to question it as to not get in trouble for not knowing) nodded as a small (soft?) smile appeared on his face.

“See you later Cody, Trooper.” The General said, nodding at the older Clone and at ‘79 (who was wondering who this ‘Officer Cody’ was, there was no one else in the room, maybe they had the power to turn invisible and had decided that clones weren’t worth looking at their true form? Completely understandable if it was, if it wasn’t a Clone, ‘79 wouldn’t want Clones looking at it).

A few seconds after the General left, the other clone turned to ‘79 and asked:

“Do you want to see the rest of your squad vod’ika3? You had to be put in a different room because of the damage done to your spine.” The clone stated, rubbing soft circles on ‘79’s arm, making it tense a bit as a few blurred memories of being thrown ( _hard_ ) to a wall after it displeased Lord Vader on a mission appeared.

Well, that explained the muted pain it felt in it’s lower back…

“I would like that sir,” ‘79 said, hoping that it wasn’t a prank and that it was actually going to see it’s squad.

“Cut the sir thing, it’s not needed right now.” The older Clone said (ordered?) making ‘79’s give a quick nod, trying to hide its unsure look.

It must have done a terrible job at it because the older Clone sighed tiredly before rising and walking over to a corner, where a hoverchair was stationed and bringing the chair back with it.

‘79 was grateful that it wouldn’t be forced to walk, it was unsure if it would be able to at all for a while at least (and why was it being kept if its recovery might take longer than what it’s allowed? Shouldn’t it have been discarded already?), even though it would have to use an older hoverchair design to walk/hover around.

They slowly walked towards a different room, while ‘79 had to control itself to not let gawk in a surprise of seeing so many young-looking clones(that kept sending it concerned glances for some reason) with painted armour walking around, it thought that 1), its squad was specifically changed so that they would age normally (‘79 held back a shiver as it remembered the tests that it and it’s squad to undergo to make sure the serum that the scientists gave them worked) and that 2), the other clones had been allowed to paint their armour, it thought that it was no longer allowed.

Soon, they arrived in front of a door which ‘79 assumed would lead to its squad.

“Wait a second kih’vod4.” The older Clone said, stopping the hoverchair a few centimetres from the door before walking to the panel and typing a passcode, making the previously closed door open before getting back behind the chair and walking it in the room.

‘79 blinked at the sight that greeted it.

Its squad was in bed, sleeping with no care in the world while hooked to a few (new looking) medical machines.

“Want me to lay you down beside one of your squad?” Asked the older Clone, making ‘79 jostle a bit, having forgotten that it was there.

Nodding, ‘79 gave a quick look around, stopping a bit at ‘32 and ‘56 as it couldn’t immediately identify what each one was as they had similar scars on their faces (Marks of Master Six, who gave them a lot of attention and hurt them, but ‘79 couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ complain or worry about it, a good clone never complained or worried) before looking back at the Other clone expectantly.

“Who do you want to bunk with?” Asked the other clone, gesturing towards ‘79 squad.

‘79 blinked, why did it use ‘who’ and not ‘what’? Was it one of the old games that Masters mentioned that older clones used to play? ‘79 hoped that if it was that, that the other clone didn’t get in trouble but if it did, it would probably deserve it at least that was what the Masters said every time ‘79 and its squad got in trouble and had to be punished.

Quickly making a decision, ‘79 nodded at ‘83 (what was laying on a bed besides ‘53), that had always been a bit of a problem in the medbay after the Accident.

Nodding, the older clone slowly guided the chair until it was right beside the bed, opening the covers on it and picking up ‘79 bridal style and laying it down besides ‘83 and covering both of them with the covers before grabbing one of the chairs on the side and sitting down beside the bed.

Soon, ‘79 was back asleep, feeling tired but safe as the other clone watched other it and it’s squad.

***************************************************

“Anything new sir?” Asked Cody, walking in Obi-Wan’s office after leaving his sleeping vod’ikae6, who were muttering something about ‘good soldiers’ and ‘orders’ with glazed eyes before the medics drugged them to sleep.

(He still remembers the look on Aid’s face when he told them about the chips and the injuries [both old and new] in their kih’vode7.)

“What are we going to do now, sir?” Cody asked, worried but not physically showing it.

“Well, for starters, I will send Master Ti a message asking her to snoop around and see if the Kaminoans have been selling your siblings to someone else.” Obi-Wan said, grimacing at the word ‘selling’ “But for now we will maintain the curse to Coruscant and check with the Healers at the Temple if they can help, I will better send a message warning them actually.” Obi-Wan added, grabbing his comm.

“Where will we hide them, sir? We can’t just send them back, the Kaminoans would only sell them again.” Cody said, worrying even more because the Kaminiise8 would probably sell them to the same person/people who brought and hurt them originally.

Obi-Wan grimaced.

“We will probably have to hide them deep inside the Temple, the Senate can’t send anyone there without our authorization because of a treaty a few hundred years ago.” He said.

Cody nodded, a bit calmer and a bit less worried about his kih’vod’ikae9 fate.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '83 wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!  
> 
> 
> #####  **Warnings:**
> 
>   * Panic Attacks ~~well, I _tried_ to write one, not sure if I did it well~~;
>   * Mentions of ~~Child~~ Abuse;
>   * Implied medical torture ~~well, I _tried_ to write one, not sure if I did it well~~;
>   * Mention of sient beings being sold;
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> ##  **_Mind the Tags!!!_ **

‘83 slowly blinked awake, confused.

Where was it?

Looking around, ‘83 found his squadmate, ‘79, sleeping by its side (which was weird on itself) with a few older Clones leaning against the wall.

“Oh, hello vod’ika1.” Said one of the Clones, walking up to ‘83 after shooting a look at the other Clone, who nodded and left the room “My name is Waxer, do you want to tell me yours?”

‘83 blinked, unsure what it meant.

A name? That was a thing that only Natural Born people had,  _ not _ Clones, those got numbers instead.

‘83 shifted a bit, unsure how to answer the Clone (who either named itself or Masters gave it? Which then, what did it do to gain it?).

Deciding on an answer, ‘83 cleared his throat before saying: “C-CT-99-7683.”

Waxer (?) seemed to deflate a bit before giving ‘83 a fake smile.

“That’s alright, you will find your name soon.” Waxer said, which made ‘83 worry about Waxer’s fate if it gave itself a name.

“How do you feel?” Waxer asked, pushing a chair towards him before sitting down.

“I-I feel fine,” ‘83 said, unconsciously grabbing ‘79’s hand under the covers before shifting a bit so it could get a better look at Waxer from behind ‘79’s head.

“That’s good, that’s good...” Waxer said, looking sad and unsure before saying “Can you tell me who took- who  _ brought _ you and your squad?” Waxer asked, grimacing at the word ‘brought’, while ‘83 stared at him in surprise.

Weren’t  _ all _ Clones brought by the Empire?

Guess not.

Just as ‘83 was about to say that it was property of the Galactic Empire the door opened, revealing a new Clone with the previous Clone that had left before.

“Su cuy’gar kih’vod, tion cuy gar aala2?” Asked the new Clone making ‘83 blink in confusion.

“Uh, s-sorry, I couldn’t understand what you said,” ‘83 said, making the other Clone deflate a bit.

“Sorry sib, I just said hello and asked how you are feeling.” The new clone said.

‘83 shifted a bit, embarrassed at not understanding what the other Clone had said at first.

“I-I am feeling fine sir,” ‘83 said, not looking at them in the eye and trying to ignore the blush rising to its face.

“Are you sure? Feeling any pain in the head?” The Clone asked, but ‘83 just shook its head and said:

“No sir,”

“Alright, let me just check on your bandages, can you please sit up?” The Clone asked, moving around the bed so it was beside ‘83.

Nodding, ‘83 slowly sat up, careful not to look around as it probably was in a medbay and it didn’t want to have  _ another  _ panic attack after what happened last time.

~~ (‘83 didn’t want to be made to think that its squad was killed because of it again, it couldn’t deal with it.) ~~

It stayed looking down to its knees as the Clone medic checked its injuries over.

It didn’t work as ‘83 caught sight of a syringe hanging from the medics belt and soon ‘83 found itself in the middle of a panic attack.

The next minutes were a blur to ‘83, who scrambled away from the other clone troopers as the memories took over.

‘79 waking up-

The medic trying to grab it-

‘79 being grabbed and pulled away-

_ It can't breathe- _

‘83 being pulled into a pair of arms-

Someone holding it close-

Someone leaning against it-

When it finally calmed down and was able to breathe again, it found itself in the arms of the medic Clone’s arms while the said medic held it close, a hand slowly running through its short hair.

Looking down a bit, ‘83 came face to face with ‘79 (what was laying straight) leaning against him while the older Clone held them close.

“Back with us kid?” Whispered the Clone medic.

‘83 nodded, closing its eyes again, moving so it was holding ‘79 closer and was leaning more into the older Clone.

It felt safe, it felt protected.

Soon, it fell into a dreamless sleep.

(With no images of  _ her _ .)

********************** ************************

“How are our young kih’vode3?” Cody asked, walking into the room only to be met with grim silence.

“Vode4?” Cody asked, concerned.

Aid stopped running his hand through the hair of one of the young clones (who had tear tracks on their face) that was leaning against him, sighing, before shifting a bit, making the other young clone lay subconsciously straighter.

“Our kih’vod’ika5 had a panic attack.” Aid said, nodding towards the young clone he was previously running his hand through their hair.

“What caused it?” Cody asked, concerned.

“We...don’t know sir.” Waxer said, shifting a bit, looking miserable.

“What do you mean?” Cody asked, frowning.

“We don’t know, they just started panicking out of nowhere after looking at Aid’s belt.” Boil said, moving from where he was leaning against the far wall.

“What  _ was  _ on your belt, Aid?” Cody asked, moving so he was right beside the bed his siblings were sitting/laying on.

“Just a syringe sir.” Aid said, looking worriedly at Cody before looking down at the two younger siblings.

“Mhm...” Cody said, narrowing his eyes, moving so he was scratching his no-exist beard, a habit that he caught from Obi-Wan.

“Sir, I-I don’t think they have names.” Waxer whispered out of nowhere where after a few seconds.

“Huh?” Boil asked.

“I asked our kih’vod’ika6 their name, they only gave me their number.” Waxer quietly said, clearly sad.

Cody took a sharp breath.

Names were important to the Clones, even if they were forbidden (or simply told that no one would care) they tried to find one for themselves and simply didn't tell nat-borns.

But if he went by the scars on his young siblings, they were probably told that if they got names there would be consequences,  _ hard _ ones.

“W-What did they said it was?” Cody asked, moving after a few minutes of silence to grab his comm to research up the number to see if he could find when they were taken.

“CT-99-7683.” Waxer immediately answered.

Cody nodded, typing in the number before clicking the ‘research’ button.

Only to be met with nothing.

“Kark,” Cody said, annoyed and concerned at the results.

“What is it?” Boil asked, now besides where Waxer was sitting on the left side of the bed.

“The Kaminoans must be deleting the files from those they sell to people other than the republic or something, because I got no results. ” Cody answered, looking at his brothers and men, coming face to face with a worried look on their faces.

With no reports leading to the vode7 sold outside of the republic, it would make it harder to find and rescue them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #####  **Translations**
> 
>   1. Dear Sibling Back;
>   2. Hello Little Sibling, How Are You Feeling? Back;
>   3. Little Siblings Back;
>   4. Siblings, Brothers Here Back;
>   5. Little/Young Sibling Back;
>   6. Dear Little Sibling Back;
>   7. Siblings Back;
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> ##### **Mando'a Translations ccame from here:**
> 
>     **[Mando'a Dictionary](http://mandoa.org/)**
> 
>   
> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumbl([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!
> 
>  **P.S.:** If I did any error on the Mando'a words/sentence, please tell!


	3. Scars Tell A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aid discovers something on our dearest purge troopers, so he calls a meeting.
> 
> Staring two guest stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I changed ' _are deleting_ ' to ' _must be deleting_ '
> 
> Also, this is set a bit after the attack on Kamino! ~~Except that Ponds 'death' happened right before the said battle.~~

“How are our kih’vod?” Asked, clearly worried, Rex (who had taken temporary charge of the 501st and 212th while Cody dealt with the whole kih’vode issue), walking up to Cody, who was waiting outside of the room as Aid was performing a small check up on the two kih’vode that had woken up, although they were sleeping again.

“I...don’t know Rex,” Cody said, sighing before quietly adding “One of them had a panic attack, we have suspicions, but we don’t have any concrete reason of why it happened.”

Rex nodded, grim, moving to sit down on one of the chairs when the door opened, Aid walking out while rubbing his face tiredly.

“That bad?” Asked Cody, concerned at how his vod appeared.

“No, it just- there some scars that we didn’t have time to check more in the first check up.” Aid said, before adding “The scars are actually something I want to talk about to the Generals and the Commander, I won’t say anything until I meet with them but just...it’s bad.” Aid finished, nothing showing in his face but his eyes showing that whatever he found scared and worried him.

Sharing a look with Rex, Cody nodded, taking out his comm and sending a message to his cyare’ika, telling him that Aid wanted to meet up and to bring Anakin and Ahsoka with him.

************************

“Where are they?” Asked, frustrated, Cody, pacing up and down in the room, wondering where the _kark_ was his General and Rex’s General and Commander.

“They should have been here _minutes_ ago!” Continued Cody, stopping his pacing only to huff and return to it while crossing his arms.

“Vod, calm down, I’m sure they have a good reason for being late.” Said Aid, shifting a bit from where he was leaning against a wall, checking some medical reports on a datapad, frowning because of something in them.

“Well, I _would_ calm down but-” Before Cody could finish, the door opened, making all the occupants of the room snap at the door, where Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and, surprisingly as they weren’t on broad before, General Mace Windu and Commander Ponds.

“Sorry for being late.” Said Obi-Wan as the door closed.

“Our ships were going to Coruscant as well, so we decided to drop by, I hope you don’t mind that.” General Windu said, drawing Cody and Rex’s attention to him, as they were looking over their Ori’vod, making sure that he hadn’t had any new injuries.

What? He had only recently returned to the field after that stunt with Aura Sing and their nu eyayah kih’vod, Boba Fett, where he had been stunned and then sold to slavery once the karking beroyase had made sure that Ponds “Death” was believable.

Of course, they didn’t count to the fact that General Windu’s bond with his Commander (accidentally, apparently, something about the force and shatterpoints becoming too much?) indicated that Ponds was unconscious, _not_ dead, so it was only a matter of time before they found him.

“Well sir, are you made aware of what happened three days ago?” asked Cody, sharing a look with his General, who shook his head.

“No, what happened?” Answered Mace, a bit concerned.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before slowly starting to explain what had happened.

Mace and Ponds eyes widen in surprised at what Obi-Wan said, their emotions a tumbril on the Force.

“...and that’s all.” Obi-Wan finished, a small haunted look on his eyes that he quickly hid away.

But not quick enough for Cody to not notice.

“Tend-” Mace started to say, before clearing his throat, not knowing what to say, before continuing “-Tend in count that your men weren’t aware that we were coming, I am assuming that you were called for another reason?” Said Mace, taking a deep breath.

“Yes, Aid, you called us here because…?” Said Obi-Wan, turning to face his medic, who immediately was right besides the holotable, datapad shoved into Cody and forgotten, typing away before images appeared.

“Because of this sir.” Aid said, as the others paled as they saw the images “These are the photos of the scars of our v-guests, of our guests, sir.”

“Force lighting...” Whispered, horrified, Mace, making all the clone turn their head to him.

“Huh? What do you mean, Mace?” Ponds asked, hoping that he had misheard his (secret) Cyare.

“Those scars, some of them are clearly made by Force Lightning, the others I assume were made by a lightsaber as they look basically the same.” Mace explained, slowly, after sharing a look with the other (horrified) Jedi in the room.

“S-So, they were brought by the Sith? Is Kamino also selling to the Separatists?” Asked Ahsoka, still processing the information.

“I am afraid so Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said, making the vode hold back a shudder.

If their kih’vod were brought by the Sith, then that means that they were probably near Ventress and after what she did to Colt...they were lucky that Ventress thought that he had died, they weren’t sure what she would have done after if she knew he hadn’t died.

Before they could continue with that line of thought, Obi-Wan spoke up again: “Now the question is what are we going to do?”

“What are we going to do? We are going to stop the Kaminoans of course!” Snapped Anakin, turning to face his former, his anger clear on his face and in the Force.

“Mind your feelings Skywalker.” Reminded Mace, knowing it was hard to keep control of emotions in the war, especially after such revelation, but the Jedi shouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , let emotions control their minds when so many troopers, so many _people_ , depended on them.

Just as Mace said that, Obi-Wan spoke.

“Of course we are going to stop them Anakin, we just don’t have enough proof, for all we know it could only be a _group_ of Kaminoans who illegally sold-” Here Obi-Wan made a face at the word“-the vode, we need to make an investigation even if it isn’t the case, the Senate takes the Vode testimony like a grain of salt after all.”

Anakin huffed and forcefully took a deep breath as he expelled his anger at the Force at the lecture and explanation, they were treating him as if he was a kriffing _kid_.

“You are right Master,” Said Ashoka, a pensive look on her face “Are then going to ask Master Ti to investigate Kamino?”

“We are Padawan Tano.” Confirmed Mace before adding “But we can’t let this be heard over the comms, so we will have to tell her in person.”

“Right you are Mace.” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard “Hmm, I believe Kit needed to go to Kamino for more troops, if we speed up a bit we may arrive before he leaves.”

Ahsoka perked up at that, getting an idea.

“I can go with Master Fisto! It would be easier to explain that the ‘unruly Padawan’ sneaked away from the Masters and got lost than it would to explain why two full-grown and experienced Masters were sneaking around somewhere they shouldn’t.” She said exited.

“Great idea Ahsoka!” Said Obi-Wan with a smile.

“Of course, your Master needs to prove first.” Reminded Mace, knowing that he would have felt angry if it had been Depa who suggested doing that if it had happened when she was still his Padawan and no one had bothered to ask him his opinion on the matter.

“Yeah, don’t forget to ask _me_.” Said, snappish, Anakin, crossing his arms. Seems they forgot he was there.

Wincing a bit as Rex gave him an unimpressed stare, his stop-being-a-idiot stare, Anakin sighed, uncrossing his arms.

“As long as Ahsoka isn’t hurt, fine by me.” Anakin said, yelping as Ahsoka hugged him with a squeal.

Sharing an amused look with his fellow Council member, Obi-Wan was about to speak, they heard frantic knocking on the door.

Sharing a look with the other occupants, Cody said “Enter!”

The door opened, revealing…

....a panting Boil, with a bruise in the shape of a foot on his face?

“Sirs,” Boil said, still panting “Two of the kih’vod are missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! If you want, you may even leave something on my inbox ( **Tumblr:** [@mrfandomwars](https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> ###  **Explanations:**
> 
> *   
> **_nu eyayah kih’vod_ =** not echo/clone younger brother; As I think that the clones consider Boba a sibling on a certain level, even if it has a bit of resentment there, that they wouldn't consider him a clone (an eyayah, as I often saw written in some fics the use of the word to mean 'clone' in mando'a), thus, 'not echo/clone younger brother'. ~~Also, the fact that the Commanders' batch was closer to Jango and saw him as a sorta father figure, depends on the fic and Au and context.~~ ;
>   
> 
> *  **Shatterpoints thingy -** I saw it once in a fic that made the Shatterpoints painful towards Mace and I decided to go with it; The too much part is because each clone has the potential to change the future imo, because if they suffered a head injury and while taking care of it a medic discovered the chip it could unravel the whole plot, especially if they trusted their Jedi;
>   
> 
> *  **The Ventress part -** I think that she only kissed Colt because she was feeling a bit dramatic and didn't mean anything with it ~~maybe even as a jab towards Grievous, but I haven't watched the episode in a while so idk~~. The Clones, however, don't know that, so they don't know if Ventress was just being creepy or if she had actually meant the kiss and stuff.
>   
> 
> * Also, I recognize now that I repeated the 'send message to Shaak thing' but I forgot about it and added it on this chapter, besides, it was Ahsoka asking;
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> 
> 
> ###  **Translations**
> 
>   1. Sibling Back;
>   2. Dear/Little (affectionate) Sibling Back;
>   3. Dear/Little (affectionate) Sibling Back;
>   4. Litte Sibling Back;
>   5. Dear/Little (affectionate) Siblings Back;
>   6. Dear Little Siblings Back;
>   7. Little Siblings Back;
>   8. Kaminoans Back;
>   9. Dear Little Siblings Back;
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> ##### **Mando'a translations came from here:**
> 
>     **[Mando'a Dicctionary](http://mandoa.org/)Mand'a Dictionary**
> 
>   
> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> ####  **EDIT:**
> 
> I forgot to say, but the idea that the Senate or anyone operating under them can't enter the Temple is from a conversation that @VitoDelaney [[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoSanders/pseuds/VitoSanders)][[Tumblr](https://vitodelaney.tumblr.com/)].


End file.
